


My Sweet Prince

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Angel: the Series, Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Crossover, Family, Gen, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram and Hart place Connor with someone who they thought would raise Connor in the dark ways but unwittingly placed Connor with someone who would raise him as Angel would have wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Prince

**A/N: This is an Anita Blake/Angel One-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners, Anita Blake to Laurell K Hamilton and Angel to Joss Whedon. Also there is a slight reference to Supernatural which belongs to Eric Kripke. I make no profit from this. The song used in this one-shot is 'Sweet Prince' by David Jordan.**

 **Rating: K/FR-7**

 **Warnings: Mention of Slash but nothing scarring.**

 **FFA: Connor/Jean-Claude (non-romantic)**

 **Summary: Wolfram and Hart place Connor with someone who they thought would raise Connor in the dark ways but unwittingly placed Connor with someone who would raise him as Angel would have wanted. This story is largely AU- think of it as the characters but what happened in the books have not happened- or did not play out that way.**

 **Please keep in mind this is my first venture into the Anita Blake realm! Lol!**

  
**My Sweet Prince**   


A swirl of motion moved quickly over the earth before soaring down between buildings, moving past people faster than they could see and streaking without hesitation towards its goal. Finding the place required the light seemed to spread across the area and those within it. The light through had a darkness woven throughout it as it grew larger and covered the area seemingly creeping under the door cracks and through open windows and into any nook or cranny it could get.

Slowly the light seemed to pull back and the place was different. An empty room was transformed, the walls turning a dusty blue and the carpet was pine wood which was covered in soft white rugs. Furniture of white and pine stood around the room, all luxurious items. Piles of toys were placed around the room.

And as the ball of light seemed to float in the centre a form took shape, a cradle of brass and white material was formed and inside the light seemed to nestle contently. The light nestled in the blankets of pure white for many hours as the sun passed over the sky and as the sun dipped over the horizon the light seemed to flicker and left a baby boy tucked into the blankets sleeping peacefully.

On the wall there was picture of the baby as a new born in the arms of the Master of St Louis, Jean-Claude.

 _In his world of innocence  
Leaving love in his footprints  
He can feel the love in his fathers arms  
Feel the love and care that his daddy shares in his arms_

The baby had been an utter surprise to the whole supernatural and human community. No-one knew where the child had come from, only Jean-Claude seemed privy to this and he was not telling. It seemed that one day the Master of the City was childless and then he suddenly had a son. The vampire had taken great delight in the small babe and doted on the child. The child was named Connor Liams. No-one knew where the last name had come from. Many of the media speculated that it was the surname of Connor's mother.

No-one doubted that Jean-Claude loved his son. A whole section of the Circus seemed to transform into a baby/child friendly area with normal events and attractions taking place. Jean-Claude took his son there for the opening. The baby had been nestled into a pram which looked like it has gold plating on some of the parts.

Connor had been the biggest media story of the decade. And Jean-Claude had crafted the image well, he was often photograped out with his son, who seemed as nocturnal as his Father, and many of the toy shops in the area delivered regularly to the Circus for the little one.

The media had started calling Connor a 'prince' once Jean-Claude confirmed Connor was his son. The media had dubbed Connor such thinking it was only fitting since he was practically royalty among those of Jean-Claude's circle.

One of the most treasured pictures snapped of the Father and Son was one where Jean-Claude was placing Connor down into the cradle. The reporter, Irving, had been the one to get the picture though no-one knew how.

And it seemed as the child grew the interest did not go down. Everyone was eager to find out everything they could about the child- whether he had vampire attributes and what choice Jean-Claude would make about his upbringing. Whether Connor would end up in schooling or be privately tutored and things like that.

The child of a Master Vampire was a rare thing.

 _Though he's still young and far to go  
Baby boy there's so much he has to know  
Living in his world of innocence  
Leaving love behind in his footprints_

When Connor turned two he was enrolled in a nearby nursery from 6pm until 8pm. Jean-Claude's pomme de sang, Jason, would take the child there and would pick him up if the sun had not yet set. When Jean-Claude was questioned about it the answer was simply that it was important for Connor to be around other children and learn social norms.

Unfortunately several kidnapping attempts were made on Connor while at nursery. Jean-Claude was forced to remove his child from the nursery for the safety of the other children but also to ensure Connor remained safe inside the Circus walls.

Shortly after the kidnapping attempts an old friend of Jean-Claude's showed up to help protect the little prince. Asher was usually seen wherever Connor was from the day he arrived. The pictures which paparazzi managed to capture of the vampire barely got a glimpse of the scars which covered one side of his body as he carefully shielded them with his long locks. Connor didn't seem to notice anything about his bodyguard and was always happy wherever the vampire took the small boy. One picture of the pair was when Asher had taken the little prince to the playground and pushed the youngster on the swings. __

You're my sweet prince  
Lay your head down to sleep  
My dear sweet prince close your eyes  
You're my sweet prince  
lay your head down on me  
Sweet prince it will all be fine

Unfortunately along with the people adoring Connor came those who hated the child. Those who were part of groups which were against vampires as legal citizens. They hated the idea of a vampire being able to father a child but also to be able to raise it. They protested that Connor should have never being allowed to be born. However, while they never said it aloud they thought that Connor should be killed before he grew into a monster. Yet a few of the groups who valued life and Connor was undeniably alive argued that since he had been born they shouldn't kill an innocent child.

As Connor got to 4 years old some of the hype over the child died down in other areas of the country but in St. Louis there seemed to be at least one article about the boy every issue. Many speculated over the boy's mother as he looked very little like Jean-Claude.

His features were turning out to be delicate, opposed to Jean-Claude's fine but undoubtably masculine features. His hair was brown whereas Jean-Claude's black tresses, the only thing that really matched was the pale skin and the eyes- both had stunning blue eyes. However, Connor's were much lighter than his Father's. __

Oceans of the deep blue sea  
Through your eyes I see the reflection of me  
I can feel your heart beat with mine  
Always be here by my side and you'll be fine

Connor eventually was privately tutored within the Circus but Asher and Jean-Claude tried to reach out to other families and groups in hopes that Connor would receive some friendship from their endeavors. When Connor was 6 there efforts payed off and a man who had moved into the area with his young son, Jesse Campbell, allowed Jesse to play with Connor even though Jesse was a few years older.

When another kidnapping attempt on Connor happened during one of the play dates Asher and Jean-Claude soon found out that their new friends where not as normal as first thought. Jesse had held the werewolf against the wall while Sam Campbell protected Connor from another one.

After a few months of tension between both groups they fell back into a easy routine and when Jesse had an incident at school Sam allowed to Jean-Claude to have a tutor teach the child instead.

Soon after Jason began to date a young were-leopard named Nathaniel who worked at Guilty Pleasures and soon enough they began to help the boys in their classes and teach them how to dance like the people in their favourite music videos. Sam even playfully joined in on a few to please his son. __

You're my sweet prince  
Lay your head down to sleep  
My dear sweet prince close your eyes  
You're my sweet prince  
Lay your head down on me  
Sweet prince it will all be fine

By the time Connor was 10 the articles had stopped being published in every issue but around key events and such- like openings of new businesses of JC Enterprises and holidays such as Hallowe'en and Christmas- Connor seemed to be featured heavily. Often citing Connor as a motivator behind the new businesses Jean-Claude came up with- like an Arcade, Playground (which had large elaborate rides for young children), and a centre which focused on teaching children about rare animals.

It was probably true that Connor was inspiration behind these businesses but the emergence of a Sex Store called Belts and Cuffs, and an Auction House which dealt with some of the rarest of items showed that Jean-Claude still had a wild/cultered side.

Jesse and Sam still lived in the area and Sam helped Jean-Claude in the business and finance areas of the company. He could often be found in Guilty Pleasures going over the clothing budget and trying to convince Jean-Claude that every dancer did not need the finest silk when it would only get ripped.

Jesse continued to be schooled with Connor though they each had a separate tutor, however, both boys attended a Martial Arts class on Tuesday evenings to try and socialize with others. They had a few people who they were friendly with and when Birthday's had rolled around they had received party invitations. However, Jesse and Connor remained best friends and brothers in all but blood.

Asher continued to watch over Connor, and added Jesse to that list, the kidnapping attempts were few but Asher has thwarted any which had occurred. He had his own pomme de sang, Nathaniel, and was finally letting his past demons go. Jason and Nathaniel still remained a couple and were viewed almost as children to their Vampires who insisted on calling them at times, _Les enfants_ , which meant the children.

However, at the end of the day (or night as some would say) Jean-Claude would sit on Connor's bed and hold his son and sing the song he sang to him as a baby. __

"You're my sweet prince  
Lay your head down to sleep  
Dear sweet prince close you're eyes

Sweet prince

Sweet prince

You'll Be Alright"

00000

 **Please review! Also Sam Campbell was Sam Winchester and Jesse is from the episode 5x06. The basic idea I had was that Sam found Jesse while looking for answers**   
**to why he was pulled from Hell and took Jesse in. Samuel Campbell was never brought back in this.**


End file.
